Si hubiera
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Si hubiera perfeccionado su autocontrol, nada de esto estaria pasando, pero desgraciadamente el hubiera no existe. -Pensamientos de Jasper en Luna Nueva cuando Alice se va a Volterra-.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio. Todo es de meyer. Pero un dia secuestrare a Jasper =)

**Bien aqui ando, editando mis historias.Y esta es de mi pareja favorita.**

**Edit2:** _Sí, la edité de nuevo, pero es que tenía tantaaaaaas fallas, que no soportaba verla así :)_

* * *

**Si hubiera**

* * *

Quieres gritar, correr, destruir todo a tu paso, pero lo que más deseas, lo que más ansias en este momento, es llorar, derramar lágrimas que ya no existen.

_¿Por qué?_

Tras esa simple pregunta hay un sinfín de respuestas, pero la primera, la más importante y la única a la que te aferras es por que se ha ido, la razón de tu existencia, todo, se ha marchado, a Italia, a detener los planes suicidas de tu maldito hermano.

_Te lo prometió, sí, te lo dijo, te lo juró._

— Me las arreglare para salir de ahí Jasper — ¿Pero por qué esas palabras no tienen sentido para ti?, aún puedes escuchar su voz, pidiéndote ,no, suplicándote que no la siguieras, que estaría bien, que lograría salir de ésta.

Pero ¿a quién quieres engañar?, sabes que las probabilidades de que vuelva, son escasas, nulas, porque ella en este momento se ha ido a salvar a tu hermano mientras tú te quedas en tu habitación como un idiota, dejando que ella se exponga al peligro sin importarle el riesgo que pueda correr su vida, la tuya, por que si a ella le llegara a pasar algo, nunca te repondrías.

_¿Por qué?_

Bueno, hay varias razones pero sobretodo por que ella es la luz, en esa oscuridad que te consume día con día, y si esa luz algún día llega a extinguirse, ¿qué pasa?, te pierdes simple y sencillamente.

En este mismo instante estás añorando regresar al pasado, a todas esas veces que ella sonreía y pronunciaba tu nombre.

Si tú algún día hubieras sabido que esto llegaría a pasar hubieras hecho lo mejor para perfeccionar tu autocontrol para evitar intentar lanzarte sobre Bella.

Y si tu autocontrol no hubiera fallado nada de esto estuviera pasando, Jasper, y aunque te cueste admitirlo, todo eso pertenece a un tiempo en el ya no te encuentras, a un tiempo llamado pasado

—_ Ella saldrá de esto, es fuerte_ —intentas pensar positivamente pero aún así no logras convencerte de que esas palabras puedan tornarse en una realidad.

Sí, también lo sabes, si no fuera por tu maldita culpa, por tu maldita sed de sangre, si no fueras débil nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Tú mismo te preguntas, donde quedo aquel Jasper, él que combatía en peleas, con neófitos, él que se enlistó en la confederación, él que siempre mantenía la calma en momentos de extrema tensión.

¿Dónde quedó? Ni tú mismo lo sabes, sólo sabes que te gustaría que nada de esto estuviera pasando y así Alice, estaría a tu lado sonriéndote, besándote, amándote por toda la eternidad, y tú harías lo mismo con ella.

¿Quedaría alguna eternidad que compartir después de esto?. Te gustaría que al menos ella lograra salir con vida, sí, lo sabes, eres egoísta, lo has sabido toda tu existencia, pero ¿quién no es egoísta en términos del amor?, al menos tú si lo eres y sabes admitirlo.

— _Si hubiera perfeccionado mi autocontrol, si hubiera_…— te lo repites constantemente, mientras golpeas con tu puño la pared, dejando una abolladura en ella, ahora por tu culpa la vida de un ángel está en peligro, (y para colmo es la vida de _tu_ ángel), al ir y enfrentarse con el clan de vampiros más poderosos que hayan existido jamás.

Por ahora sólo te queda sentarte y esperar una llamada de ella, algo que te avise que esta bien, no te importa lo que sea, puede ser una señal de humo algo pero quieres saberlo, lo necesitas.

Mientras, sigues callado mirando absorto el techo de tu habitación.

Suspiras.

_Si hubiera… si hubiera…_

Pero el hubiera no existe y te está tocando la forma más dura y cruel de aprenderlo.

* * *

Reviews?? Bueno espero que me dejen un pequeño review, en serio me haría muy feliz he he, me gustaría saber que piensan, y decirme en que puedo mejorar, cualquier critica será aceptada!!

**Edit: ¿A poco no jasper es amor?**

**Edit2 (xDD): **Ahorita que lo releo, no me convence mucho, pero buenooo... *se enconge de hombros y se va saltando por la pradera (?)*


End file.
